Nanaya's story
by Nanaya Sakura
Summary: Nanaya has no use in his world. But what about in the different worlds around space. Summary sucks. AU/Crossovers a whole lot of crossovers.
1. The start

I dont own Tsukihime or Meltyblood.

First Person

Told from Nanaya's view.

- - - - -

I was born to kill.

Trained to kill.

I live to kill.

But I was never need.

Tohno rarely needed to kill.

Arcueid always thought of me as Tohno.

Akiha despised me.

Ciel doesn't know of my existence.

Hisui and Kohaku severed their master without knowing the second existence inside Tohno.

Len has no use for me.

Then _She _came and _She_ told me I was needed.

That a use for me was found.

_She _said _She_ was a goddess that could do anything.

_She'd_ give me a body, like the one I use.

_She _gave me the eyes

A knife so I so kill my enemy's, and defended myself.

Glasses so I don't always have to see the lines.

_She _said _She_ would send me to other worlds.

I would stay there until my use was not need any more.

_She_ didn't tell me how many worlds I would visit.

_She_ didn't tell me if I needed to kill.

But when in doubt, go all out.

So I agreed.

Its not that I want to be useful, its because I was bored.

- - - - -

I looked at the goddess floating before me, in the same place we always meet. I wore the same school uniform as always. I didn't bow before her, I don't bow for anyone. She didn't take a form, because she explained early if I saw her human form, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her. I just rolled my eyes at her.

She was too arrogant for her own damn good. But even she knew her limit and when not to say anything. Around me she just let loose that arrogances.

I stand before her like I always stand. Hands in pockets, with a ' I don't really care' look. This time I'm wearing the glasses. It not really a room we stand in, just white all around and no floor. I stand on a invisible floor or something like that.

"So where am I going first?" I asked the goddess getting impatient with just standing here. She spoke with a lovely voice but it held arrogances too. "Well my dear Nanaya Shiki. You will be going to the world of Hazes and Torches."

I raised an eyebrow at the explanation. I pondered something while I was standing there. I took off my glasses and the death lines and death dots appeared on the goddess, seeing the lines I smirked. I put the glasses back on. "What was that?" The goddess asked. I smirked and gave a cocky explanation. "So even gods can die."

She didn't get it really. "Please explain." I still had my smirk on, "No." She was annoyed but let it go. She just stayed silent.

"So when do I leave." I felt the goddess smirk. Not really a good sign at all. "You leave in 3...2...1..." I felt my body get sucked into the goddess, then my body felt light as flew through a portal. As I left I heard the goddess laugh. I scowled at the laugh. That arrogant bitch.

As I flew through the portal my body not getting any heavier. I thought to myself about the purpose of the mission that I accepted because I was bored. Oh well, I'm a demon hunter assassin and in to deep to really pull myself out.

When in doubt, go all out.

- - - - -

I body suddenly felt like gravity was pulling on it again. The light faded and I found myself standing in a city like Tokyo. But something about this city felt different like my world only more magic in the air around me.

It was around maybe five or six by position of the sun.

I looked around me to see if a building will give me a good view of the city. Luckily that building was right behind me. I had two chooses, try out my new body or take the stairs...I like the first choice. I walked back to an alleyway behind the building.

I also noticed the building behind me was close enough the jump from building to building. Use my speed I ran up the building up three stories and then jump to the building behind me, then jump off that building back to the original building I started on.

It took me fifthteen seconds to get to the top. I wasn't even breathing hard, I looked at my hand and clenched it tightly. At least that arrogant bitch of a goddess knew how to create a body.

I took out my favorite pocket knife. My Nanatsu-yoru(Seven Nights) or my Nanaya knife as it can be read both ways. I looked at the magnificences of the blade. I took off my glass and the lines and dots appeared.

I have to admit the goddess copy of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and sensei's glasses are perfect.

I had a good view of the city, then sensed magical usage to the west. Curiosity killed the cat, but then again Len didn't die.

I decided to follow the magic flow back to the source. I put on my glasses as I heading out going from casual demon hunter, to highly trained assassin. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following the magic flow and masking my existence from the world.

I reached an area outside the city, an urban area. Running straight for an hour had taken a small toll, but nothing a few seconds of rest can't fix. I now knew this body had limitations, which is good. I knew that I would have to get serious in a good fight.

I landed on the rooftop directly across the source of magic. It came from a small girl with long black hair, she wore a green school uniform and held a katana, swinging it at a teenage boy. Who was dodging it like a mad chicken, wearing a white t-shirt and business pants.

The boy was also taller than the girl...a midget.

I really couldn't see the magic but it felt like a blazing fire. I stood and watched the two dance in a waltz of training. The girl swung her sword at the boy, I saw sparks fly off the sword while it was in mid-swing.

The moment I saw the sparks my blood heated up and boiled, she was not human, she was something not needed in this world.

I looked down and found a rock on the roof, I have no clue why a rock is on the roof. I picked up the rock, its of fair size. I threw the rock at the small girl, still hiding my existence. She quick skirted the rock away from her.

"Who's there!" Wow that midget is loud. I didn't revel my existence yet, I skipped over to house around the area, then to the house the midget and the boy where at. I was behind them, the boy was looking around as was the girl.

Hmph, to easy, time to have so fun. The moon is out and its a beautiful night for a slaughter. "Hey midget up here." I yelled out to the midget. She wiped around so fast she should have gotten whiplash.

She looked at me like 'You will be kill by fire'. I smirked at the little girl, the boy looked like he not see anything new.

I moved faster than she could see and appeared behind her, Nanatsu-yoru in my right hand, glasses off ready to stab her death dot. The midget quickly moved away from me as I brought the knife down. She's fast! She now stands to my right.

"Fuzetsu!" The midget girl cried out and blue scriptures flew out of her finger and the sky turned red. Well this is interesting. The girl's hair turned a fiery red and was giving off sparks. She now wore a black coat over her uniform.

"Hehe this will be fun." I laughed, she got angry fast. "I'll turn you to ashes!" She screamed. She is very loud. "Before we start, whats you name midget."

She yelled again and this time cursed out loud. "Midget that doesn't answer my question." I provoked the small girl. Then I was grabbed from behind, Damn I forgot about the boy.

"Shana now!" The boy yelled out, now I know her name. "Shana eh? Thats her's huh. And you?" I asked the boy.

"Yuji hold him still." Yuji? What an odd name. Shana started to rush at me, Shana and Yuji what great practice. I slipped out of Yuji's grasp, as Shana blade came into piercing range.

I landed behind Yuji and slammed him into Shana making them stumble backward. I rushed forward aiming at Yuji's lines. Shana threw Yuji to the side before I could cut his lines. I cut into Shana's skin but missed her lines, making a small flesh wound.

I quickly jumped backwards so she couldn't counter my attack. She charged at me as I backed off. She chased me as I bobbed, weaved and parried her attack. After she swung her sword again I did a upward heel kick, and sent her back a few feet.

As she landed I saw an opening. I took stance for the Seisaya Meidakeshamon.(A.N. Its his Arc drive.) I leaped forward ready for the kill, everything slowed down. Then everything stopped even me but I could move my eyes. Shana and Yuji stood still as if someone pressed pause.

Then a bright light flashed and the goddess appeared.

"Tch Tch Tch, Shiki Shiki Shiki, You can't kill these two if you want to go to the next world." The goddess said, I felt her shake her pointer finger back and forth.

The goddess spoke again. "You're mission is to help these two kill a new enemy appearing in three weeks. You are to train them to become better fighters." She began to disappear, "Oh and Nanaya, they are to kill the enemy not you."

Then she was gone, I laughed at the idea for the midget and Yuji to kill. But I don't want to have to stay here and get bored so...ok.

Then everything started back up to the slow motion. I got closer and closer and in the distance in which I would strike. I put my hand on Shana's head, flipped over straight above her and pushed of landed behind her again. I put my Nanatsu-yoru away and my glasses on.

"Alright looks like I found the right person." Shana turned around and ready her to attack me again. "I'll ask one more time, who are you." I smirked at the small girl. "My name is Nanaya Shiki, Miss Shana."

Her went from angry to shocked back to angry. "How do you know my name." I still smirked at her, "He said your name out loud." I stated looking at Yuji. The girl went red, "Yuji you idiot!" I faked a surprise look. "Oh his name is Yuji." Shana looked like she wanted to slap herself.

I decided to break the ice, "Well good job there Shana you pass my test." The midget girl looked confused. "Test? What test?"

I decide to explain what was going to happen. "In three days you will fight a new enemy, one who's powers are unlimited..." I made that last part but plan for the worst, hope of the best as most would say.

But when in doubt go all out. As I would say.

"Why should we believe you." Shana yelled out, Yuji came up next to her. "Shana claim down." Shana turned to look at him, "Claim down! He tried to kill us." Tried? I'm insulted. "Oi midget, there is no such thing as trying for me."

Shana closed her eye and started shaking her head, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Whats wrong with this girl.

Then I felt a presents, looks like our fight attracted some attention. I readied my Nanatsu-yoru and took off my glasses. Time for a killing.

Shana readied herself incase of attack. Then all hell broke loose. Ten of these things jumped at us and surrounded us and readied to attack.

"Tomogara's!" Shana yelled out, Hmph this will be fun.

I'll quickly kill them all.


	2. The truth

The truth and real first world

I don't own Tsukihime, Meltyblood or any other anime use in the making of this fanfiction if I did we would see Nanaya's badassness all the time.

"Talking"

'_Nanaya's thought_'

- - - - -

Shana and I stood back to back ready for the Tomogara's as Shana called them.

I took offense and rush at three of them, they tried to retaliate my sudden charge. But it was already I was on them like a shark.

I cut through their lines, easily killed all three in 27 strikes. One came from behind but I already knew he was there. Shana came up for behind him and cut the guy in half. I covered her by killing the other coming up behind her, slicing through it like butter.

Five were dead and more appeared, taking their place and make reinforcements. I cursed. I saw Yuji handling his share of the fight, cutting down the Tomogara's with a giant swords. Swinging it as if it was a toy.

As I performed my flash sheath-eightfold thrust on a Tomogara, Shana was making her way to Yuji. Ah young love. I also made my way to them, I had to study the way they fought when I'm not the target.

I hopped on a Tomogara's head to get to Shana and Yuji. From my position I notice that we were going to get swarmed. Normally this many enemies were not a problem, but I also had to make sure Shana and Yuji weren't going to get killed.

Maybe they could handle it to, buy I really didn't want to stay here. I moved behind Shana and shield countered an attack. "Kyokushi..." I threw my knife at the enemy and moved so I grabbed my knife as it hit the Tomogara. I moved up and over it, and I stabbed my hand into the line on it's neck.

The lined opened and swiped over it in a cutting motion. I quickly went back to the point of which I threw my knife. "Nanaya."

Then one jumped over the corpse of the one I just kill and struck me. It's claws just scratched me, luckily. I quickly moved away to avoid a second strike. Then an idea came to me, and just as the idea hit me everything stopped. Then everything vanished like a simulation.

Back in the white space. The goddess fazed into view. I glared at her, '_it was all fake!?'_ The goddess floated around as if she was thinking.

"Ok Mr. Nanaya you pass." She said gleefully, I only scowled at her. "What do you mean I pass?" Then a sound of someone snapping their fingers, and another form materialized the white space we where in.

"HAYOO!!" Another female, but is one had a shape. A short brunette haired women, chocolate eyes, wearing a orange hair band, a school uniform with a reddish band on her right arm that read SOS brigade leader.

"This is Suzumiya Haruhi she will be your guide from here on out." The goddess said pointing at the energetic girl who was bouncing around the place. She just got here and I already have a headache, and wasn't from the lines of death. She appeared in front of me and stared at me as if she was trying to burn a hole through my head. "Ok before I put you on my team your going through a test, Vergil!" She called out.

A man about 26 years old, silver hair, 5'8 in a plaid black shirt, dark blue coat, black formal pants, boots, brown fingerless gloves, with a katana in his left hand materialized in front of Haruhi. The man held a scowl on his face, "Yeah." The man spoke quick and sharply. "We have a new recruit. I want you to break him in." Haruhi stated giving the man two thumbs up.

The man sighed and looked at me. "This won't take long...." I smirked at him, he had no idea. "Well lets find out." I said and charged the man my knife still in hand. He drew his katana in a quick draw fashion, so fast I could only see half the blade come out before he started to sheathe it.

But I could see the shock wave it caused. I dodged just in time the wave cut some of my hair. '_Punk._' He then vanished and reappeared in front of me, I preformed my flash sheath-octagon thrust, bring my knife to the back of his neck in mid air. Before I made contact he vanished again '_Fast sucker_'. Vergil put a hand on the back of his neck, then brought his hand back around and stared at it. I landed and faced him.

"It's been a long time since I had a good fight with someone other than my bother." Vergil stated as he grabbed his sword handle and got into a stance. I flipped my knife back into place and went into my flash sheath running stance.

We charged at each other, steel meet steel, we attacked, parried, and did acrobatic stunts for a good 45 minutes. One trying to overpower the other, contently looking for openings in our opponents movement. In mid air I grabbed Vergil by the front of his shirt and drove my fist to his face, sending him to the ground.

I landed as he got up we stared each other down, I rushed and, got into his face and put my foot in his ugly mug in a up motion. Starting my flash run-six fish attack, at the peak I twisted my body upside down to bring my other foot to his face, slamming him back to the ground. Using the force I hit Vergil with, I back flipped to a standing position.

As I landed, he did a quick draw again but this time a bubble appeared instead and I was in the middle. The bubble expanded and the outer rim disappeared, my instincts kicked in and I blocked the first strike which looked like it came out of nowhere. But missed the next two strikes, one getting me in between two of my ribs, the other slashing me in the back.

Another bubble appeared, this time I jumped away before the strikes started, after I jumped away another one appeared. As I avoided one another one would appear where I moved to. After four of the bubbles they stopped.

We faced each other, Vergil smirked "Not bad for a human." I put my tradition smirk as well. "Not bad for a half-breed." His face turned to a frown.

I wiped away some blood on my face, '_I'm going to finish this match._' I charged and then he charged, before we met I dropped to the Seisaya Meidakeshamonstance. "Now then....." I leaped toward Vergil time slowing down. He pulled out his katana in attempt to hit me. Just before the katana made contact, I started my seventeen dissection. I cut seventeen of his lines, which cut him into eighteen pieces. I landed in my standard pose.

I moved my arm to show only one eye. "Do you see now this is what it means to kill." My victory speech, then a huge burst of yoki energy came from behind me.

I turned around and where Vergil should be in pieces, instead stood a demon with amazing energy. I was stunned Vergil was hiding his true power. I quickly got back to stance, as soon as I did he disappeared. I felt the wind as he passed by. "Die!" He said then the sound of a katana being sheathed.

Twenty three strike of a sword followed, I was able to block thirteen strikes, I was unable to see the other ten. I dropped to one knee, the yoki disappeared I stood and turned to see Vergil standing there his wounds all healed and I was covered in cut and bruises. He was breathing hard, and erratic.

"Match end. We'll call this a tie." Haruhi yelled out. Vergil offered me his hand, I took his offer and he helped me to my feet. I could barely stand for a moment. Suddenly my strength came back, the wounds on my bodied healed the clothes patched themselves up.

Haruhi came up and patted me on the back. My head throbbed from looking at the lines of death for so long. I sheath my knife and place it in my pocket. "Its be a while since someone would really hurt Vergil." Vergil huffed and disappeared. I went put my glasses on but Haruhi stopped me.

"Here." She put one hand to my temple, the throbbing went away. "There, now you won't get the headaches or visions anymore." I raised an eyebrow. "So what did you do?"

"In simple terms your brain now understands what death is, without the whole blood vein bursting in your head from all the information." I stared at her for more than that, she sighed.

"In other words, the visions and headaches are from your brain trying to understand what is not meant for a living being to understand. I just made in possible for your brain to understand it in a unconscious level. So you yourself aren't trying to make sense of it. You won't know why you understand it but you know you do." She took a breath.

"However you will not be able to explain it to some one. Its like trying to explain how computers work to someone who's lived in the forest all their life. You can do it, but you don't the right words to explain it." I blinked "Ok? Simple enough?" I blinked again and answered. "Yea."

Haruhi beamed, "Ok, now your officially part of the SOS brigade." I sighed. "What world could use your help." Haruhi began to think, she crossed her arms over her chest. I smirked "Don't think too hard." I teased.

She glared, it seems she was hit with an idea. "I know what world to start you out on." I looked at her. "But first your gadget, your cell phone unlimited calling and texting to any space and time plain. Its the only phone you can contact me with." She said pulling a cell phone out of nowhere, and handing it to me.

I stared at it, a silver flip phone. "Its how you'll get your orders if you don't meet a contact in a world." I pocketed the phone. "Anything else?" Haruhi thought for a minute, and smiled "Nope." She said with a grin. I placed my hands in my pockets

"Your job will be support. You are to make sure that nothing happens to the target while her girlfriend is not around." She told me while she opened a vortex. "The person who you will be covering for will meet you on the other side of this vortex. She will fill you in on the details, who knows you might be their lucky star." She told me as I walked into vortex.

I was in the vortex and it was pitch black. Soon after I entered a bright light appeared in the shape of a large crack, '_I guess thats my exit._'

I walked toward the bright light, as I got closer the light turned to an image. With a blue sky, buildings in the back ground. It looked like a bridge was over head. I squeezed through the crack. I was out of the vortex, the opening closed with a hiss as it dissolved.

"Welcome Nanaya Shiki." I turned my head and was greeted by a blob of blue hair. I looked down to see a girl about 4'9 tall, wearing a red and white winter school uniform, with a red skirt. She forest green eyes, and brown slip on shoes

"My name is Izumi Konata, and welcome to my world. Literally." The girl name Konata spoke out. My face had its familiar smirk on. "Well since you know my name that means you work for Suzumiya."

"Yep and I will give you the mission. Its is the target." She handed me a picture of another girl, purple hair tied into two pig tails. Same outfit as Konata, blue eyes and a large grin on her face.

"Her name is Hiiragi Kagami, she is one of the last surviving mikos (A.N. Shrine Maidens) alive. She does have the powers of a miko but doesn't know about them or how to use them." Konata took the picture back and handed me another picture a breath and continued.

"Her sister is Hiiragi Tsukasa, thought her powers are not as powerful as her sisters, she is still a living miko." The girl in the picture had purple hair also but it was shoulder length, also had blue eyes like her sister, wearing the same outfit as Konata.

"What else." I asked her, she took the picture back and handed me another picture. This time it was of a girl with long pink hair, glasses wearing the same outfit as the other two pictures. She also had blue eyes, and large breasts. (A.N. Nanaya is a perv hehehe.)

"She's is my partner and responsible for the safety of Tsukasa. Her name is Takara Miyuki. My responsibility is the safety of Kagami. Though she is my partner, she does not know about my involvement with the god called Haruhi. Your here to help us with the sisters when we're not around." Konata stopped and thought of a moment.

"We are part of a jack of all trades business, this mission is permanently ongoing for me and Miyuki, until I or Miyuki dies in line of duty. Its our last mission, if it ends early with the death of one of the miko's we are responsible for the person will be executed for failure to complete a mission." Konata stopped a sad look in her eye, then forced herself to continue.

"If Tsukasa is killed then Miyuki will be executed. Same with me and Kagami." Konata a serious face on the whole time. "Its better if you have all the information."

I decide to speak up, "So I'm suppose to watch over them when you guys can't be there for some reason or other?" Konata smiled "Yep on the money. But even when we are there you'll be the eyes in the back our heads." "And this Miyuki person knows I going to be here.?"

"Yeah I told her about you thought she's a little suspicious."

I sighed watching two girls at once even when their in two different locations. Not easily done. "Its is not going to be easy." I said. Konata smiled and started to walk up a hill. "But this is easier than going toe to toe with Vergil."

I followed the blue haired girl. "You saw that?" Konata stopped on the sidewalk turned around and walked backwards. "It was more like a dream than a show. I was sleeping when it happened." She turned back around we walk to a city, I spotted three figures in the distance walking this way.

Konata spotted them too. "Oi! Kagamin!" The middle figure turned forward giving a shocked expression. Konata ran toward Kagami and jumped on her. "Konata..." Her voice starting off soft, "You weren't at school today!" Her voice turning deadly.

She hit Konata on the head, "Ow Kagamin-sama..." Kagami let go of Konata and turned away. "You made me worry so thats your punishment." "Kagamin's Tsundere face, yes Konata gained two hundred experience points and leveled up to 27." Kagami turned and shouted at Konata, "Don't go leveling up!"

'_Odd bunch._' "Kona-chan who's your friend?" The person to the left of Kagami asked, from the pictures it looked like Tsukasa.

Konata jumped back to my side. "This is Nanaya Shiki. He a secret character just unlocked." '_Oi I'm a secret character?_' "He has 900 attack points, 1400 agility, and 850 intelligence. He's a level 52 assassin class." '_Great all my skills just became numbers._' I sighed.

Kagami pinched Konata's cheek. "Oi don't go saying weird things. So this is your Internet friend from a 'far away land', and is SOMEHOW staying at my house. By the way how did you convince my parents of that." Kagami let go, Konata gave her the Konata smile. (A.N. You know the :3 face she makes)

"Well both of your big sisters will be gone to college so your house has two extra rooms. I have my ways." "You used the debt my father owes you." Kagami's face dead panned. "Yep."

Kagami sighed. "You guys heading home?" Konata asked. Tsukasa nodded her head, "Yeah, Onee-chan going to help me with my homework." Konata looked at Miyuki, she nodded back. "Kagamin let me walk you home." Konata begged.

"Why do you need to ask?" Kagami said and grabbed one of Konata's hands. "Yay Kagamin get!" "Your saying weird things again." What a weird bunch of girls, I just followed them silently.

We soon reached Kagami and Tsukasa home, and I the house to which be staying at. "Shiki you coming in?" Tsukasa asked.

"Not yet, and call me Nanaya." I replied to Tsukasa, I dislike being called Shiki. Since Tohno and I share the same name.

Konata and Miyuki pulled me toward the city and a café. We sat down at the nearest table, "All right so he's the SSS ranked slayer?" Miyuki asked her tone become deadly. Konata nodded, "Yea one of the legendary slayers of demons."

I raised an eyebrow, "What rank are you two?" Miyuki quickly answered. "We both are SS ranked."

Konata sighed, "I should be SSS ranked but I was cheated out of it. Oh well." Miyuki turned to me, "What is your specialty?" A straight forward question. "Assassinations and slaying demons." I replied.

Miyuki relaxed "Well I still am weary about trusting you but if Konata trust you, I'll leave Tsukasa in your hands." Miyuki smiled and held out her hand. "Welcome to the party." Konta held up a sign. It said 'Nanaya Shiki has joined the party!'

"Oh before you go here." Konata tossed me a bag. "What? A school bag?" I was surprised. "Ya You'll be in Kagami's class. Me, Miyuki and Tsukasa are in a different class."

"Why?" I didn't make sense I'm sure Konata could get Kagami in her class if she wanted to. "I don't know why, I tried everything but nothing would work." Koanta stated, '_Odd_'.

"We'll walk you back to Kagami's and Tsukasa's home." We walked back to the Hiigari house. "Well talk care of the twins." Konata said. "You make it sound like I'm babysitting."

We said our goodbyes well they did, I did not wish a goodbye only gave them a wave. I walked into the house, a banner was up It said. 'Welcome Nanaya Shiki'. People bursting from varies places. "Welcome!" They shouted, I gave traditional smirk.

The mother bowed to me I bowed back. '_This is the only time I'll bow to someone._' and the father shook my hand, I tried not to break his hand with my strength. "Welcome we're glad to have you over." The father said. Kagami glared at him. "Your just glad to pay off the debt you owe Konata." I heard her mumble.

"Shiki welcome to our humble home." Kagami mother said. I gave her my very rare smile. "Sorry to intrude and call me Nanaya."

I had to be nice much against my nature. "Ok Nanaya-chan." I about face faulted to the ground. "Just Nanaya please." "Oh ok Nanaya." I sighed. "So which room is mine?" I asked.

"I'll show you to your room." Kagami pipped up. I gave a nod and followed her. She lead me to a room up stairs. I walked in and she followed me shutting the door, my right hand immediately going for my knife. But I didn't bring it out.

"You...What is your relationship with Konata?" Oh a jealous girlfriend. "She's a friend. nothing more, nothing less." I stated, Kagami stared at me. Then let out a sigh and smiled. "Thats good, cause Konata is mine."

I smirked at her, "Oh overprotective are we." Her face burst red, she turned away. "N-N-No!" I shook my head. "Uh-uh, and I'm weak." She looked back at me. "Anyway I already have someone I like." I said think of that someone.

She held out her hand, "I'm Hiigari Kagami nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it. "Nanaya Shiki." She smiled at me, I gave her a smirk. Then Konata kicked down the door. We were still in the middle of our handshake.

"Kagamin you traitor I was suppose to be the one you loved!" Konata shouted, tears *cough*fake*cough* streaming down her cheeks. Konata runs away "No Konata its not what it looks like." She let goes of my hand and chases after Konata.

Many minutes later it seems Konata is spending the night with Kagami. I lay there in the bed looking u at the ceiling. '_That girl is smart I'll give her that._' I drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

DONE! Yay


End file.
